Distintos
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Era de nuevo 3 de julio, la única diferencia es que ahora no lloraba, ahora no era todo amargo, él se había ido y él había llegado en un buen momento.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **DISTINTOS**

Abrió los ojos quedamente, podía percibir el aroma de las mañanas que viene con el rocío que moja los arbustos y el césped. Bostezó y con ello se removió entre las sábanas para estirarse y despertarse por completo. Saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas por completo para observar el día, no era muy soleado, podía jurar que a medio día estaría lloviendo, pero no le importó mucho, hoy era un grandioso día y no podía poner su estado de ánimo dependiendo del clima.

Tomó su ropa y se cambió de inmediato, se hizo un nuevo peinado que había adoptado hace poco tiempo que consistía en dos chongos altos con una trenza que los unía, se acomodó su flequillo y se observó por última vez en el espejo, ella se sentía bien pero no estaba segura si a los ojos de él parecería igual de linda. Sacó un suspiro despacio, pero con ese mismo aire salió de su casa.

Su primera parada sería la florería Yamanaka, las manos le temblaban de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero sería mejor que calmara esos nervios, se conocía a la perfección y era capaz de hacer una tontería.  
Dobló a la izquierda y ahí estaba su primer punto.

— ¡Tenten! Qué gusto verte, ¿Cómo has estado? —Sonrió Ino que caminaba hacía ella con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo.

—Muy bien—La castaña recibió y correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Tienes misión?

—No, mi día libre—Tenten sonrió tiernamente y bajó la mirada.

Ino abrió más sus parpados para que sus ojos se observaran sorprendidos y soltó un grito de felicidad, había caído lo que la castaña se traía entre manos para ese día, con razón se miraba tan cálida y en cierto punto, nerviosa.

—Bien, ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?, porque no creo que sea buena idea darle flores—Comentó la rubia y su amiga comenzó a reír para asentir.

—Quiero girasoles, cinco girasoles, que sean los más lindos que tengas—Contestó la castaña.

—Por Dios, todo aquí es lindo por si no te has dado cuenta—Comentó con burla y comenzó a buscar las flores.

En el momento que la rubia estaba escogiendo los girasoles, vio por el rabillo del ojo el calendario y apuntaba el 3 de julio. Fecha muy importante para su amiga, pero que había aprendido a sobrellevar y a decir verdad, ahora se miraba mucho más tranquila que el primer año. Tomó las cinco flores que le habían pedido y las envolvió con mucho cuidado para extendérselas a la chica que esperaba mientras se observaba en el reflejo de un vidrio acomodado en una vitrina.

Tenten recibió las flores y le extendió el dinero a Ino, para darle un abrazo igual de fuerte que el primero y caminar a la salida, era momento de ir al segundo punto, que se encontraba cerca de aquel lugar por estrategia. Así que no tardó en llegar y en cuando lo hizo, entró y caminó a la lapida deseada, en la que se arrodilló frente a ella y pasó su mano sobre el nombre gravado.

 _Neji Hyuga_

—Buenos días, Neji—Susurró y comenzó a acomodar los girasoles, dos en cada lado y uno sobre el nombre—. Hace un tiempo que no vengo a verte, espero que no estés enojado conmigo, pero recuerda lo que te conté hace medio año—Tenten sonrió y comenzó a sentir la brisa caer a su cuerpo.

Recordó todos los momentos buenos que pasó junto a Neji, todas las veces que él le había ayudado en encontrarse bien consigo misma, las sonrisas sinceras aunque torcidas por parte de él, los abrazos cómodos, la vez que ella se entregó al Hyuga y antes de llegar al clímax como él le pidió que fuera su novia. El último recuerdo hizo que la chica comenzara a reír escandalosamente.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Neji ya no estaba con ella, fueron dos años magníficos a su lado y no se arrepentía de nada. Aquel hombre hizo las cosas como a él le parecían más razonables y eso la había dejado a ella sola… o no tan sola.

—Tengo amigos increíbles, te tengo a ti cuidándome y lo tengo a él—Tenten se sonrojó y volvió a pasar su mano por la lapida—, no me preocupo, porque sé que lo entiendes, sé que sabes lo que siento y me comprendes. Así que, feliz cumpleaños, amigo.

La chica se puso de pie y observó con amor la lapida, Neji Hyuga era el amor más grande de su vida, quizá lo seguía siendo, pero ella tenía que seguir, a Neji le encantaría que ella siguiera con su vida y eso era lo que hacía.

Dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida del cementerio, para volver a caminar con tranquilidad y con una lluvia más notable hasta el tercer punto, observando cómo la gente corría hasta sus casa con miedo a mojarse, era lo que a ella menos le interesaba, lo que en su mente estaba era caminar más y más rápido hasta el tercer punto, quería llegar antes que él, quería llegar a tiempo y olvidarse de las dos misiones próximas que tenía, sólo quería estar en paz.

Así que con aquel pensamiento llegó a la entrada de la aldea, con un gesto saludo a los que aguardaban la puerta, aquellos ninjas no preguntaron nada, sabían porque se encontraba aquella chica castaña a esa hora, en ese mismo momento, ahí, esperando la llegada de alguien que no se tardaría en llegar, y como si predijeran lo que sucedería, a lo lejos se veía una figura acercándose a la entrada, tampoco se veía preocupado por la lluvia.  
En cambio, Tenten sonrió con fuerza y de sus ojos se asomó un brillo especial, aquel que tenía con las noticias buenas, como en esos momentos. Quiso aguantarse las ganas hasta que aquella persona llegara, pero no pudo, sus piernas comenzaron a correr hasta aquella figura que estaba más cerca, para abalanzarse a él y rodearlo con sus brazos en un favorable abrazo para ambos.

—Te extrañé—Dijo la mujer mientras se separaba de él y lo observaba a los ojos—. Tienes que regresar más seguido.

Sasuke torció la boca y aquello era lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

—Vamos a casa, tengo que darme un baño y… tú también por estar en la lluvia—Le murmuró el ninja que recién llegaba mientras revolvía el cabello castaño.

Tenten asintió rápidamente, pero antes de partir juntos, colocó ambas manos en el cuello el Uchiha para pararse en las puntas de sus pies y besarle los labios al hombre que se sonrojó de inmediato pero no desaprovecho el momento para tomar a la mujer de la cintura y hacer más profundo el beso.

Ambos sintieron de nuevo paz, volvieron a sentirse emocionados por ver al otro, felices de estar con la persona adecuada. Quizá fuera difícil para la mujer volver a creer, pero el Uchiha poco a poco con su personalidad fría la convenció para darle una oportunidad a la vida, una oportunidad a él.

—También te extrañé— Comentó Sasuke con un sonrojo notorio—, pero ahora vamos a casa—Le besó la frente y la castaña asintió para tomar la mano del hombre y juntos volver a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Qué bueno es volver a escribir sin ninguna preocupación, en serio. He terminado el semestre y estoy libre hasta febrero (: Vaya noticia, porque tengo algo pensando en mente para escribir, espero que me apoyen, aunque aun no tengo decidida la pareja principal, ya saben, será SasukeXTentenXNeji, ¡Qué raro!, ¿verdad?

Ya tengo la idea, pero no sé quién será la persona que termine con el corazón de la chica, sería genial que me ayudaran comentando con quien les gustaría, y por ahí que les pareció la historia (:

Espero que les gustara, la idea principal era un SasukeXTenten, un día normal de pareja, pero cuando estaba frente a la computadora no se me ocurrió nada, hasta que comencé a escribir esta idea y fluyó (:

GRACIAS POR LEER.

Espero sus comentarios.

Adios c:


End file.
